Mai Hime Sensou no Ai
by Ryo Chan83
Summary: An Alternate Telling of MaiHimeOtome bringing the 2 universes into one. We follow Mai Tokiha as she embarks on the biggest challege the Hime's have faced so far.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime, Mai-Otome or Any characters from the series. Chaz, Zydak and Alishia and characters created by me and may not be copied without permission.**

Fuka Academy. One of the greatest schools on Earth. Not only is it a great place to learn, make friends, and get ahead in life. But for those special enough, it's the place where and Otomes dreams are born. Unfortunately not everyone can be an Otome. You need to get a sponsor or be born in a rich family. And even then not everyone who enters can become one.

Well I suppose it's a fair trade. Sure they get to live a high life, gain great power and a great sense of love by the people of the country they serve. But in exchange they give up something of great importance. Love.

You see and Otome may only love one person. Their master. And when I say love. I don't mean the kind you get in some romantic graphic novel or on the movies. No. If you become an Otome you can never fall in love with anyone. Most importantly, as long as you're an Otome you can never have a child.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not an Otome. I'm your average high school girl. Well average in most area's anyway. My name is Mai Tokiha, I'm 16, my birthday is July 22nd and my hobbies are Karaoke, trying different part time jobs and……. Oh sorry I get a bit carried away, the last thing you want to do is hear about my life story. Well of course you want to hear some of my life story or you wouldn't be here. But not my whole life……. Oh never mind lets get on with it.

See the hansom young man over there? That's my little brother Takumi. He's had an illness for a while and I feel it's my job to look after him. Look at him, isn't he the cutest boy ever did see. Sometimes I wish…………….

"Mai……. MAI"

Yes Mikoto what is it?

"Mai it's a story, there are no pictures, they can't see him"

Oh my gosh I forgot Umm gomen nasai ummm well in that case I'll stop with the intro's and we'll begin with the story hey?

Well, it all began last year at the end of summer, when Takumi and me first started at Fuka Academy….

**Editors Notes: For those not Fluent in Japanese the story is entitled "Mai-Hime - Sensou no Ai" Which Translates to "Dancing Princess – War of love"**

"**gomen nasai" is the Japanese for "Sorry"**


	2. Chapter 1

The mountain outside Fuka academy was ablaze. Mai had awoken her hidden power and her child Kagutsuchi. She had just defeated an Orphan. But none of this made any sense to her.

"Hi- Hime?" Mai stuttered in shock as she looked up at the tree where Nagi was standing. "WHAT THE HELL IS A HIME?" She cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"It's simple really." Nagi replied in his usual cocky, overconfident tone. "It means that you are one of the few people that can save the school from those monsters. But if you don't want to that's fine."

"GOOD!" screamed Mai, "Cause I want nothing to do with this."

"Like I said fine with me, I mean its not my fault if one of those Orphans breaks into the school and hurts your little brother now is it?" Nagi replied smiling a sick grin.

"What was that?" Mai growled. This really was a new side of her, naturally she'd want to defend her brother but being forced to do something she hates to do to protect him seemed to be really tearing at her. But her growl was pointless. Nagi had already gone.

In the distance she could hear people coming, she had to get out of there while she could.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I swear the Transmitter said that the Orphan appeared up here." Came one voice.

"Looks like someone beat us too it again." A second Voice replied in the darkness.

Suddenly a figure came out of the dark standing tall and proud. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ELSE GOT HERE FIRST?" Screamed Haruka. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Please calm down Haruka-chan." Came a voice from behind her. It was Haruka's best friend and personal lackey Yukino. "At least the Orphan has gone."

"BUT WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE DAMAGE IT CAUSED." Haruka continued to scream, her eyes as wide as they could be and looking gobsmacked. I SWEAR IF I FOUND OUT WHO DID THIS, THE WEIGHT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL….. NO THE OTOME WILL BE ON THEM!" Haruka turned to walk away as her angry laughter was heard echoing throughout the mountainside.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mai was sat in class the next day. All she could do was look up at the mountainside and remember what had happened. She kept trying to convince herself that the accident wasn't her fault.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault" she kept thinking to herself.

"Mai." Came the teachers cry.

Mai suddenly stood up and yelled out in front of the whole class. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT." She looked up to realised what she just said and sat down slowly, embarrassed by the fact she just screamed out in class.

"No Mai." The teacher said trying not to laugh. "Unless you're over 100 years old World War Two wasn't your fault." She sighed. "Try to pay attention in class next time."

"Yes Miss, sorry Miss." Mai replied sulking.

As the teacher carried on with her history lesson, Mai continued to look out of the window, watching as the Otome searched the area looking for clues. Clues that could lead them to whoever did this, clues to lead them to Kagutsuchi, clues to lead them, to her……

Authors notes: Just want to point out that I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors in my story. I am Dyslexic so my spelling and grammar is a bit of a problem, Word can get rid of most of it but something not even it can help me with so please try not to hate me cause of that.


End file.
